Chaos within
by BlackfireWolf18
Summary: An orphaned girl cares for her older and younger brothers. One night she returns with more than just food. Has some Spanish.No romance. Rated T for language,blood, and gore.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey peoplz! Just lettin ya know that I don't have internet on my laptop and lucky enough to use WiFi =.= ... Anyways, enjoy ^u^

Disclaimer: I don't ownz Fullmetal Alchemist, just the clothes on my back and the magical laptop of wonder X3

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Light does not exist<p>

Everyday forever seemed to be joyous being around my loving mother,father, and brothers. Of course, my parents had separated but my father still supported us economicly. A year afterwards, he died in a terrible car accident that literally tore him to shreds. Dad's parents had shunned him since the marraige and still hated him,so we were barely able to afford the funeral. We soon lost our car,then our house, then could no longer be able to afford food. As children, school was extremely difficult to even attend due to no transportation.

Then yet again, our enemy Death visited our mother; she began to decay of cancer within her heart. The hospital was out of the question and who the hell would help little people like us? When I reached the age of 14, she finally lost the horrid battle. Adrien, who was 6, couldn't cope with the fact that she was gone. Johnathan,17, and I knew that now we must care for each other and that we were all we soon went into hiding to prevent being caught and separated into far away orphanages. Days afterwards were living nightmares...but it was amazing how we still pulled through.

"**HERMANNOOO!**"

"I'M COMING DAMNIT!"

I stood by the doorway hands tightly grasping my hips,"Don't you_ Damnit! _me John. Now get over here!" Johnathan sighed and cursed below his breath before finally following me into the room. We were living in a run down house in the middle of a mile-long perimetered field that's abandoned years ago. Thankfully, the water was running, and the well out in the back was (awkwardly) crystal clear. Johnathan entered the worn-out kitchen,the paint peeling of the rotting walls. I was making some tortillas from the wheat outside and meat from a plump bird we shot with a shotgun we found within the house. Adrien was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, sloutched, and his head hung all the way to his knees. I glared at Johnathan as he looked right back at me,"Well? He's your brothers too so help him out! I'm busy making food for the both of y'all!"

As I turned back towards the stove, I hear his dragged steps to Adrien and _thump _as he sat down. The sizzle of the bird's cooking flesh blocked the voices of Johnathan having his conversation to Adrien. He still hasn't gotten over both deaths of our parents, and I understand; Adrien's just a young toddler who barely experienced two loses that were too much.

The sunset's warm, orangish-red beams was blanketing everything within the kitchen, creating a beautiful scene that slowly brought a bit of peace in me. I soon hear Adrien's giggles and my brothers' laughs together as they played. _Heh. I guess even darkness contains a shed of light._

A few minutes later, the whole house smelled of the meat and toasty tortillas. I quickly served the food, called the boys, and grabbed my bow and arrow that I had to make from a firm mesquite tree from the back. " Okay guys I'll be heading out right now!" I yelled over my shoulder, grabbing the rusted door knob. Johnathan was setting Adrien into his chair as he glared at me," And **DON'T** get bit again!" My body shivered terribly just **thinking** of the incident," Shut up, you whimpy twig!"

The night stars guided my way through the dim field spotted with young, brittile mesquite trees. This was my night shift to go and hunt at least two or three animals and wild fruit that weren't poisonous. The hardests were the snakes, most being the deadly kinds or even finding any fruits or veggies.

Many crickets sang their songs of love to one another which thankfully covered the rustling of my heavy steps. The bugs danced in their daily gatherings and glowed softly in the moon's light. I looked at them for a moment, lightly jealous but happy that they enjoy the seconds of their lives, yet never understanding nor fearing death. I shook my head understanding that I have very pre

ssed time to gather food, so I continued down the vast area.

Two rabbits gullibly rested in the dark within a clear opening. _Heh... this is way too easy_, I laughed to myself. As I crept closer I realised that one was protecting the other, whom had a broken leg. My instincts begged my to just kill the two birds with one stone, but I knew that it would be too cold-blooded of me.

I crawled father across the field, but the rabbits squeaked which meant they saw me already. The mate bagan to bare its teeth (now I've seen it all!) and bit deep into my ankle. "Damn bunny! Let me go!" I barked. I grabbed its head and carefully but tightly tired to open its mouth. Blood slowly streamed down my foot staining the rabbit's lush coat. I hopped farther away to notify that _Oi! I'm not gonna hurt you! _to the stupid thing. After a few good 9 feet, it released my ankle, stared at me while fixing its whiskers, and hopped back to its spot.

"...Wierd animal."

I limped father to continue my search, but knew that I had to care my wound. Sitting down, I tore off a piece of my long shirt, using it as a tourniquet.

The quiet night was purely unsettling; something was disturbing the animals from calmly wandering around...and it must be something big.

As I move a little father, the grass' angle began to inherit a frozen sway that was geting lower and lower. In the very center was a worn-out leather book laying in a white circle filled with wierd symbols. I slowly crept into the circle and grabbed the book. Its soft, brown cover was sealed by a thin, long rope tied in a messy knot. What really caught my attention was the word ALCHEMY written on the top. "Alchemy?" I whispered to myself.

The grass rustled fiercly and two bodies began to stand up. My heart raced uncontrolably and my body shook like an earthquake. I kept the book firmly under my arm and dragged myself away from them. _Damn!Damn!Damn! What the hell's going on! _I continuously repeated in my head. I tried to stand to run away, but fell back down hard as the pain in my foot shot all over my body allowing a loud yelp to escape.

"Hey! V-vait!" a male, thick German-accented voice called. Fear overflowed my veins and desperatly attempted to get away. "Hang on! I'm got going to hurt you!" he called again. Tears filled my eyes," N-no! Get away from me!" and stupidly again try to stand but fall on my back. I shrieked in horrible pain a my body ecame motionless. _NO NO NO NO NO NO! Why me? Why now!_

A gloved hand grabbed mine and revealed a young boy with golden eyes and hair in a small braid. " Calm down. You're hurt." his voice soothed me, but didn't stop my suspision," Please turn over." He clapped his hands together and gently placed them on my back; light emitted from behind along with the disappearing pain. "Zere. I'ts not much, but it'll do," he whispered.

"Brother," a younger, male voice called from behind. The boy that healed me turned and called back," Hand on Al. I'll be right zere." He looked right into my eyes and spoke once again warmly," Okay, now your foot." A blush somehow found its way to my cheeks as he checked my injured foot. _He's cute but I don't have the time to think about it. I have two brothers to care for, damnit_, I argued with myself.

I felt the cloth come off as he smoothly checked the reddening bite mark. Imediately noticed that one hand was warm while the other was as cold as ice. Another flash of light appeared after he clapped his hands once again. The other boy came out from the tall grass; his bones were almost completely visible, and the only thing worn was a large, red overcoat. "Brother, what happened to her?" concern corrupting him.

The light dimmed into darkness while he put his hands away from my ankle," She's fine now, Al." He looked into the circle," Umm...where's the book?" The other boy shrugged and began to look around.

"Here," I grabbed the book from my side and held it out," I found it there, but I didn't know it was yours." The "healer" grabbed and studied it," Thanks."

Without thinking, I got up and ran back towards the house. I had to return; the boys were probably worried and anxious for my arrival. _Shit_, I realized,_ I couldn't even capture anything. _I just collect some wheat as I run along and kill a few mice. I glance over my shoulder to understand that the brothers weren't following me.

Finally reaching the backdoor, I give out my usual chant," Honey, I'm home!" only to be greeted with silence. Terror struck me and run straight into the rooms to find spots of blood splattered on the walls and floor. "ADRIEN! JOHNATHAN! DONDE ESTAS!" My throat tightens and eyes water as each room checked turns out empty and more blood was visible. "HERMANOS!" came out as a squeak.

"Maria!" Johnathan carried a sleeping Adrien tightly in his arms and was bleeding horribly from his shoulder. "Hermano! What happened?" words barely audiable in my throat. "Attacked...Adrien's fine...mosters...help!" he heavily gasped.

"Damn! We're too late!" a familiar voice shouted. I turned to re-face the two whom were out in the fields. Unknown fury struck," Who the hell are you? What do you mean you're too late!" The healer just looked at us," I think it's best it we get out of here." "Okay," Johnathan simply answered.

_God just PLEASE tell me what's going on! _"Fine, then!"I growled. I took Adrien into my arms, grabbed Johnathan's wrist, and charged out of the house. The boys ushered us away from the only shelter we had for miles to come. My anger withered along with the feeling of having a home to return to.

We were half a mile away at the most when I stopped in my tracks. Johnathan, still grasping his injury, turned to me in a rushed tone," What Maria? What's wrong, now?" Blinded by shock, I raise my voice back at him," What do you THINK? We just lost our own home and now we're following complete strangers who might be one of those human smugglers that might take us across the border, use us, then leave us for dead! That's what's fucking wrong, you moron!"

Everyone stared at my state while the two guiding us stood blushing and confused. Adrien broke the silence as he awoke with a mumble and asked quietly about the situation. "Damnit," I whispered and slowly walked away from the group," You guys just give me some time, okay."

Before taking another step, the healer spoke softly,"Just to let you know now, my name is Edward and my brother is Alphonse. Th-this is in case something happens while you're gone." I nod,"...Okay..."

Not too far, I lay under an old mesquite tree and null Adrien back to sleep. The stars fill the sky and act like our own nightlight, and soon puts me peacfully to rest as well.

* * *

><p>The rising morning sun settles over the dark earth and begins a new fresh day. I wake to see that Adrien and I were still laying under the tree but not alone: Johnathan was on the other side, and the brothers were on my close right.<p>

"Heh, I guess we're lucky Adrien. But I still hope we can live somewhere safe." I get up and place him next to his older sibling, who's wound seemed to have healed, and walk into the tall, grain-filled grass.

"So...you the only one awake, too?" Alphonse spoke from behind. I jumpped in surprise but recover rapidly to aviod being laughed at,"Yeah, I guess so." He looked at me questionably," So what are you doing?" I continue walking forward but also with my conversation," Looking for breakfast. I do it everyday for my two brothers over there."

"What about the oldest sibling?"

"Ehh. Too lazy to even gather wheat."

"So you're the only one doing everything?"

"Yup. I guess it is true that girls stay in the kitchen..."

"I don't think so. I know a woman in the military, and she's really brave and nice."

"Well, good for her. I'm stuck caring for a toddler and a dimwit," I laugh at the final statement, _Man, it's actually funny if I think about it._

Alphonse nervously laughs but stops as I ask," So what about you two? What do you guys do to live everyday?" He stiffened horribly,"Uhh...well...We, uhh..."

"Come on, it can't be worse than our situation," I try to get a word out of him. "We...take care of each other really hard,"and breathes out a small sigh of relief. Regaining my guard, I question one again," What about food? Shelter? Although you seem like you didn't need it." I dispised being rude, but I have my reasons.

Johnathan appeared from behind with Adrien and Edward following," Ja, miss policewoman. Stop interrogationg him and get back over here." I glared at my brother, gathered the wheat, and shoved past him and Edward. The two shared glances and shrugged, all deciding to follow.

Reaching back to the tree, I stopped and faced Johnathan,"So you never told me who the hell attacked you? What happened and answer me!" Johnathan flinched,"Shit! Ever since you came back from your hunt you started acting like a bitch." My blood boiled harshly and my face began to redden in raw anger,"I'M acting like a bitch? You're the one who's taking everything that has happened so softly! You nearly died, and you're saying it was nothing! We're following these fucking strangers and risking our lives, especialy Adrien's, and acting like it's absolutely NORMAL! Are you really that RETARDED!" My breaths came out in puffs and my cheeks felt feverishly hot. I've NEVER gotten after him like this before...maybe I have been acting like a bitch, but I have every right to be defensive of us.

Johnathan gave me a horribly disgusted look, shook his head, and walked past me, brushing my shoulder along the way. The Edward looked at me with pity and did the same. Alphonse stayed in his spot blushing with confusion and, yet again, pity. Before he even uttered a word, I interrupted in a choked whisper,"Just go with your brother... I can already see that you hate being away from him. Please..." Tears had welled within his eyes and nodded and passed me, only this time rubbed my arm.

Against my terrible pride, I turned my head to see them walk at least half-a-mile away and stop to sit; Johnathan let go of Adrien's hand and wield out his small dagger that I gave him the day we lived at our home. I take out my bow and arrows and start my hunt as well. Half an hour later I had captured two rabbits (HAH!) and three plump birds. My eyes wander back to the boys and notice that Johnathan had caught a small, skinny squirrel. I sighed to myself,"Idiot can't even catch a good kill," grabbed the food, and walked their direction.

Johnathan gave my a dirty look as he gnawed unsuccessfuly on the dry meat," What the hell are YOU doing here?" I snickered at his immature actions,"I brought you guys some food...I can't eat it all, plus I felt that y'all were really hungry." He reacted with hurt,"What? You thought I can't do anything!" "No, idiot. Just looking at your..._meal_...I couldn't help but offer some." He gave a huff of defeat and agreed,"Fine, but that doesn't mean that I want to make up." I shrugged and giggled. I wonder if this is how a mother feels. Minutes after cooking the food _**correctly**_, everyone finally had their satisfying breakfast.

"Okay," I stood from my spot,"I guess I've done my part of the deal," and left. Adrien gave a loud gasp and ran to me tightly grasping my torn shirt,"Mana!* Please don't leave!" The feeling of my arrows piercing my heart overwelmed me, but stood my ground,"You can come with me. I promise it'll be safe if Hermano comes too."

Johnathan glared at me coldly,"Come on, Adrien. She doesn't know what she's talking about."

"No! We're familia! We can't leave each other behind!"

"He's right, Johnathan," I nearly barked at him,"it's safer if we're all together." He just kept eyeing his target,"We're safer if ALL of us stay together...unless you get us killed." My jaw hit the ground,"_I_ get us killed? I just freakin' saved y'alls stomachs and this is I deserve? I'm gonna kill you?" My only answer was being chewed out by my own brother,"Yes, you are! You and your stupid pride is going to one day put us into tombs! You listen to nobody but yourself and think you're the queen of the world! Whenever I decide to open my mouth, you end up treating me like a mental retard!"

I couldn't help but notice that the only thing in his eyes were pure hatred.

I kneeled and hugged Adrien and tried to hold back tears, stroking his back softly,"Don't worry mijo. Tu hermana is very strong." After a few tears, he finally released me slowly returning to his brother. I left to silent group and desperately tried not to turn back.

~Boys~

The sun was at is highest as they stayed in their place without a word. "So, Johnathan" Edward had decided to speak,"What had attacked you?" He continued to stare into space until,"I don't know...there were two people: one was a woman in a black dress, the other was a fat bald man that kept asking to eat me." He faced the boys only to meet their pale expressions while Edward's was mixed with hatred and shock,"Anyways, they kept threating me if I didn't tell them where the "Elrics" where. I have no clue who the hell they were, but I didn't want to get involved... Do you," he looked at the brothers," know them?"

Edward glanced at Alphonse for help, whom nodded, and sighed,"Yeah...they're-" and was cut off sharply by a familiar blood-curddling scream. Adrien was the first to jump to his feet and dashed towards it,"MARIA!"

**END CHAPTER 1**

A/N: First story and already have a cliffy...aren't I just evilz 3 Anyways, please do ze double Rs and be my awesome critics! Plze no flames. *Mana is short for Hermana which means sister in spanish


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I ownz nothing...not even that cookie crumb next to me. =.= Enjoyz!

"AYUDA ME POR FAVOR!" Maria's shriek cracked terribly. "Just hang on Maria!" Johnathan called. As the group neared, the sickening sound of breaking bones followed by her cries had increased and worsened drasticly.

"Stop you damn bastards! Leave me alone..." _Crack!_ "AAAAAUUHHHHH! Stop you mother fu-" _Crack! Crack! CRACK!"_

Their hearts raced as they reached a blood-soaked mesquite tree, Maria tied to it. Her condition was mind scarring:her hair was matted with blood as well as her clothing, limbs in horribly awkward positions and flesh visible, face sheet white from bloodloss, and eyes dull and lifeless. She merely looked like a tattered ragdoll strapped to a thick twig.

Beside the girl were two black-clothed people: a beautiful, long haired woman wearing a long dress almost completely revealing her bosom, and a short, obese man with demonicly hungry,piggy eyes. Both of them had a tattoo of a serpent dragon bitting its tail with an odd-shapped triangle in the circle.

Edward snapped rabidly," What the fuck are you bastards doing!" The woman chuckled," Simple, Elric...Bait." Maria immediately transformed into a spikey haired person wearing a tanktop and miniskirt also bearing the tattoo. The person laughed maddly and broke free,"Nice to see you again, Fullmetal Pipsqeak!"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SMALLER THAN A SPECK OF DUST!"

Edward was kicked hard in his stomach and coughed up blood. "BROTHER!" Alphonse gasped. He ran towards him but was stopped by Edward's attacker and recieved the same treatment. Johnathan couldn't believe the sight,"Donde estas mi hermana tu cabrones?" The person just stared in utter confusion"...Uhh...can anybody translate what the kid just told me...?"

Edward weakly interrupted,"Envy, damnit. Just leave them alone! It's me you want!" Adrien ran up to the attacker and attempted to beat him," Where is our sister you big meanie!" Envy merely looked at him and flicked him away,"Stupid brat. Lust! Bring out the stupid girl."

As told, the woman annoyingly grabbed out Maria who's condition was extremely similar to Envy's copy of her. "Can I eat her,Lust? She looks so tasty!" begged the bald man whose mouth watered. Lust smacked his head,"No, Gluttoney. We still need her." Johnathan was holding Adrien as he nearly cried at the sight of his beatten sister.

"Don't her marks just suit her?" Envy held Maria's chin closely to his face,"I must say, she is a pretty one." "Leave her alone!" Johnathan snarled. Alphonse struggled to his feet,"What do you guys want? Don't drag them into this!" Envy walked up to him and held him by the shirt,"Look kid. Thats for us to know, and for me to decide," and punched him in the face.

Lust sighed and pointed at Johnathan and Adrien," Hey Gluttoney. You can eat those two." Gluttoney looked at them and smiled wickedly and charged. Edward got up, clapped his hands, and persuied the monster. He grabbed his right arm, which a blade appeared from the sleeve, and cleanly sliced Gluttoney in half. Johnathan held Adrien in his chest to avoid the bloody sight.

Red sparks envloped the dark night as the beast was suddenly regenerated,"Owwie. That hurt." Envy yelled,"This is taking too damn long! Lust!" She growled, threw Maria over her shoulders, and called for Gluttoney,"Don't think this is the last you see of us Elric." Envy snickered as he kicked Alphonse one more time and disappeared into the never-ending darkness.

Johnathan weeped enormously onto Adrien's soft head,"I knew I shouldn't have yelled at her like that! If only I listened to myself!" Edward hopped on his left leg towards the mourning teen,"Hey, just keep looking forward. We'll get her, I promise." But he kept shaking his head and hiccupped,"She's gonna die. I was so horrible! It's all my fault!"

Edward finally lost his patience,"That's IT!" Johnathan flinched while still holding Adrien. "You fucking didn't mean to cause this! It was me! I'm the reason they're even here! I should be upset. NOT YOU! But instead of crying, I'm going to FIX the problem! What about you,huh? How are you going to solve this?"

After a minute of silence, Johnathan let go of Adrien and stood up glaring at Edward,"You're right..." Edward smiled a little, but was taken aback soon afterwards,"It IS your fault! If you haden't shown up, we wouldn't be in this freakin' mess! You're the damned "Elrics" that pendejo was talking about!" Adrien, who was now in Alphonse's arms, cowered in fear from his brother's terrifying rage. Johnathan, however, looked at Alphonse with such insane hatred ,"And you!" and snatched his younger sibling,"Don't EVER touch Adrien again!"

Both boys hung their heads in shame. The youngest gave Johnathan a sideglance and whispered,"W-we didn't mean this to happen... We only tried to help-" But was once again cut off," But you didn't! DID YOU!"

He grabbed Adrien's hand,"Come on, let's go." But was refused as he ran back into Alphonse's clutches and glared,"NO Hermano!" Johnathan growled,"I said let's go."

"I said no!"

"Adrien Aleman! I told you to-"

"No! They saved us so they gotta save Mana!"

"You know what? Fine!" He finally lost his temper and began to walk away,"If you wanna stay with these killers, then stay there and don't follow!" Edward stared in utter disgust and called to him as he left,"I may have a tantrum like yours, but I would NEVER tell Al to stay and get hurt!" Johnathan simply ignored and kept going without looking back.

"Jackass,"Edward muttered to himself.

The dark world engulfed Maria, whose eyes searched for light. Her body hurt. Bad. The sensation of a thousand needles overpowered her and a terrible pounding in her head blocked her ability to hear. The worst pain was in her left shoulder; she desperately wanted to scream more than anything, but felt it was the wrong place to do it. "Shit," she gasped,"what the hell's going on?"

"That's none for your business, girl."

Goosebumps crept onto her skin by the sound of the snake-like voice. "Wh-who are you? Tell me where I am, damnit!"she tried to be brave, but failed by her stuttering. The voice laughed menicingnly,"I'm nobody important, but let's just say that you're under my rules girl."

Maria spit venom in the person's face,"First of all, my name is not Girl. Secondly, why would I listen to a man-woman palm tree like you?" The person growled and kicked her in the mouth, sending her to the hard floor,"The name is Envy, you little bitch. If you EVER want to see your brothers again...you better follow my authority and do whatever I say. Got it?"

Envy's heel crushed her throat and slowly began to twist threatingly, "GOT IT!" Maria coughed at each breath, and barely gurggled her reply,"You son of a bitch. You'll regret this." Envy smirked evily and purred,"That's better," and released her. Maria coughed again, but blood erupted from her mouth,"Ba-star-d..." Envy picked her back up, turned, and left her once again in the dark,"This is going to be fun."

Finally having some time to herself, she decided to see her surroundings. Maria glanced at her injury and saw a huge rusted metal spear lodged within her shoulder, her skin around it a blistering red as blood oozed thickingly, and a used needle in her forearm injecting a thick, crimson liquid. Her breath shortened at the sight; her horrorous phobia rocketed as it slowly inserted more and more of the unknown substance.

Build up after build up, Maria couldn't take it anymore. Her body shook uncontrollably undergoing a terrible sesiure after enduring enormous pressure. A few minutes later, she finally calmed and immediately fell asleep.

End chapter 2

I know, I know. The chapter is as short as Ed.

Edward: I HEARD THAT!

Anywayz! I'll continue working on the story. In the meantime...Sayonara! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey my peoplz! just having a terrible disease called writers block...-.-

Anywho, let's just see how this goes. EDWARD!

Ed:Que?

Yo:Plze do the disclaimer for these lovely people

Ed:Grrr. this crazy person doesnt own FMA or anything for that matter

Me: I ownz u ;3

Ed:O.O...

P.S. Later on for those of a weak stomach please skip the piece where the scene goes to Maria and the homunculi. I will tell what happens at the end of the chapter...my brain is unsafe ^u^

Chapter 3: Newborn Evil

Edward, Alphonse, and Adrien stayed in their spots, trying to comprehend what just happened. Adrien turned to the brothers still sniffling,"Are we gonna find Hermana?" Alphonse, who had the boy in his arms, soothed him,"Yes, but we need to know where she is first."

Adrien hung his head in , not only his sister, but his brother has gone missing leaving him alone in the dark.

"Wait!" Edward yelped.

Their attention was on the oldest teen. "What is it Brother,"Alphonse questioned. Edward pointed behind himself,"I remember they disappeared left of the tree. If we just follow their direction, we can find Maria." The youngest sibling shook his head,"But what if they went that direction to trick us?" Ed stopped before he could even say anything and huffed at his brother's correction; he sighed and massaged his temples,"I hope the kid's alright..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Damnit bitch! Quit squirming!" snapped Envy. Lust sat across the room bored as she ever was,"Envy, remember not to kill her. We need our bait alive for this plan to work."

The man scoffed,"Yeah, yeah. That doesn't mean I can't try out my new toy." Maria whimpered across the room in a fetal position covered in blood and open wounds, her torn clothing nearly exposing her body. The previous hole in her shoulder was poorly stitched with rusted staples, and each second passing energy escaped her drasticly. Maria never felt so much pain in her life. She turned to her attacker and growled, spitting in an ugly manner,"Maldito hijo de puta. Que el diablo se queman tu _ALMA_!" The homunculus laughed at her threat,"Isn't she just adorable?" and patted her filthy hair,"Though I have no clue what you just said, I think we should_ keep_ you." Maria tried to bite his hand with fail. She felt like a trapped animal in a corner. Trapped... How could she allow this to happen? To leave her brothers in the dangerous world only to get herself in trouble.

Suddenly a sharp pain spread from her stomach out as Envy kicked her to the other side to the room. Meeting the cold, hard cemented wall, the sound of cracking bones filled the air along with the scent of fresh blood. Maria slummped to the floor having the movements of an unowned puppet. Not even breaths were emmitted from her pale lips. A few seconds after realization, Lust sighed and face palmed,"Damnit, Envy. I thought we were supposed to kill her _after_ they come." He simply shrugged," She'll be fine." Immediately, the supposedly dead girl began to flash with red lights and shakingly picked herself up. A scream parted her lips as she fell back to the floor.

Envy walked up to her gasping self and caressed her chin,"How about we play a new game, **Wrath**?" His pirde was soon shortlived as she grabbed his wrist and flung him to the stained wall. Envy coughed and had no time to regenirate as she met him with a hollow pipe and stabbed his head, torso, and limbs over and over and over. He threatened. Pleaded. Begged for mercy. But nothing stopped the hatred from scorching in her eyes. Each and every time a spark came from him recieved another stab. Blood sprayed all over her face and stained her clothes. At last, all that remained was a pile of crimson, organs, and shattered bones. No longer was the mass of flesh Envy.

First, a chuckle purred in her chest, then burst a laughter filled with madness, rage, and sorrow. Lust had become fearful of the girl and slowly began to creep away. "Oh no you DON'T!" she roars and lunges for the woman. She yanks at Lust's hair and cracks her head. Lust tries to heal herself but is cut short as the maddened child starts to rip her limbs one by one. Maria grabs a lonely shard of glass and slowly slices Lust's throat, hungrily whispering in her ear,"Darkness bred in darkness brings forth darkness,_slut._ And this little darkness feel like spreading her wings." She releases Lust who falls to the ground gurggling as blood pours into an increasing puddle. Lust begins to drag her body away until Maria pulls at her dress toward her, lifts by the throat, and tears her body jaggedly in half. Blood drips from her skin and cloths as she looks at her hand and lovingly licks off the sweet liquid.

"Lust? Why did you hurt my Lust?" a innocent voice came from behind. A smile crept across her red-stained cheeks,"She was being very bad and had to be punished." The bloby short man started to cry and shudder,"B-but...my L-l-lust." Maria sooths the scared homunculus with a motherly grace and softly touches Gluttoney's bald head,"Sweet boy..." rips his mouth wide open,"all evil must be destroyed," and continues to peel him holding both halves of the mouth,"for the holy one above does not approve of their existance," crunching bone and tearing organs begin to make her stomach rumble,"and Lust was not an acception," everything falls to the dirtied earth with a _splat_,"or Envy." She walks to the corner where a lone almost empty lighter lay and returns,"Nor _YOU!" _and ignites the regenirating body into a massive flame. Maria watches the thing shriek horribly as she continues to drink the blood off her skin.

The whole room began to catch fire from the spilled blood making Maria look around and get up,"Better leave before I'm next." She walks to the door and, before leaving, glances at her beautiful work and smiles wickedly,"See you at Devil's gates."

The morning sun rose from the eastern horizon as the chachalacas sang and the autumn wind blew through the calm fields. The eldest Elric softly opened his eyes and scanned the area and sighed understanding their current safety. He spots a mouse a few feet away from him and grabs a wodden dagger he made overnight. He slowly crawls towards it and, in a slip second, throws the weapon and kills it swiftly. Edward continues his work until he notices the sun nearly in the middle of the sky. He rushes back to see the other two boys barely waking up.

"Hey guys," he smiles,"I got us some food." Alphonse sleepingly returns a smile to his brother,"I guess you got better,huh?" They start a fire while Adrien happily jumped cheering,"Food! Food!" After their joyous breakfast, they began their journey to find Maria.

The most obvious clue was the droplettes of blood forming a perfect path...then a dead end within the next 5 miles. "Damn... now what?" Edward turned to Alphonse. "Mira!" Adrien pointed to the closest tree. Alphonse stared at the young toddler,"Umm, how's Mira?" Adrien blushed and pouted,"No, mira means _look_. You need to learn español." Alphonse was earned a snicker by Edward.

They glanced to the spot where Adrien had pointed, and found the tree's branch literally coated in damp blood. A chill ran down Edward's spine at the sight. He unwillingly looked up at the sky and spoke in his head,"_If there is a god out there... please, please make sure she isn't hurt, or worse, gone." _"You okay, Brother?"Alphonse interupted his thoughts. Edward realized that a tear trickled down his cheek and wiped it off,"Yeah. I'm fine Al."

"Mana!"

The brothers turned to Adrien who ran towards a wobbly figure who was dripping in blood. Adrien suddenly stopped in his tracks staring until the person held his hand and walked towards them. The person faced Edward and revealed that it was Maria shining a weak, brittle smile.

**A/N: Yayz Im done ^o^**

**Okay, for those who skipped, ima say that Maria was being tortured by Envy. At some point she snaps and she then kills Envy, Lust, and Gluttoney and burns the place down by accident when killing Gluttoney...Oh, and the translation during the part is "You son of a bleeperz. May the Devil burn ur soul." My brain is evilerz than this sadly =.= Ehh. Sayonara! **


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien's P.O.V.

My two new friends and I are looking for my lost sister in the big field. The grass felt like it was going to go on forever and my tummy started to growl. "Alfonze,"I tugged on his jacket,"I'm hungry." He smiles,"I know, me too,"but we keep walking. The sun began to touch to groung making the sky a pretty red. I turn to my right and gasp;a huge branch on a tree was covered in a red goo!

"Mira!"I point out. They looked at me funny until I remembered that they didn't know any español,"Mira means look. You need to learn spanish." I looked again and saw Mana.

Happiness filled me and I ran to her to give her a big hug, but something was...off when I came near my sister. I stopped and realized that she was covered in th same goo from the tree. It smelled like old metal and sweat. Mana smiled at me, feeling scarier than usual, and held my hand walking both of us to the others. There, she lets me gothe sticky stuff is now on me. My tummy dosn't feel hungry anymore.

Alfonze gasps and grabs her shoulders,"Maria what happened! Are you okay? Where are the homunculi!" Hu-munk-you-lie? It didn't sound like a good word, tickling my tongue.

Mana held her head,"I don't know. I woke up finding myself in the middle of nowhere covered in this blood,"the voice didn't even sound like Mana. It was...meaner? "However,"she said again,"I want to know what you did with Johnathan."

Hearing his name made me remember when he yelled at me and began to cry,"Hermano left!" She glared then softened,"Where?" Edwerd spoke,"He got upset that I said it was my fault they followed and kidnapped you." Mana frowned really ugly and picked him up by his shirt, talking through her teeth,"What do you mean it was your fault? WHY did he LEAVE!"

I never saw Mana like this! She's always nice. Edwerd stuttered,"I-I we went through the Gate. A-a-and they f-foll-llowed! But I t-t-tried to to t-tell him th-th-that we di-didn't want that to h-happen." My heart was running like a rabbit; even Edwerd was scared and he was brave! I wanted to stop her but my body wouldn't move.

She got closer to his face and almost actually growled,"I don't care if you went through some gate, door, or jumped the freakin' Mexican border. I want my brother back and you WILL help clean this mess, even if I have to drag your damned corpse everywhere I go!" I couldn't take any more of this and began to hit her back,"Hermana, leave him alone!" As she turned her head, I saw that her eyes were a mean, but pretty dark purple like an evil snake.

"Adrien,"she hissed venomously,"don't you know better than to hit your older sister."

"And you don't scare other people,Mana! If you stop, I'll stop!" I cried back. What happened to her? What did they do to make her like this?

Mana grabbed my throat and picked me up from the ground. I kicked and cried, but she wouldn't let go. "Don't,"she breathed on my face,"EVER hit me again, tu pinche burro!" Mana dropped me and walked away from us.

"Where the hell are _you _going, damnit?" Edwerd yelled. Mana stopped to look at us,"Looking for my damned hermano!" and kept on walking.

Maria glanced at the night sky and growled. How dare Adrien even touch her. He should have known better than that. That little punk was gonna pay for doing such a thing! She shook her head to clear the subject off her mind.

The homunculous girl knew one thing for sure as she continued on her small journey; her older brother cannot let go of the past no matter how stubborn he was. And most certainly not where they all grew up together.

**Im sooooo srrryyyyyy! L(TToTTL) Ive been super busy with school and electives that I forgot the story even existed until yesterday. I wanna thank Chaotic Luna and DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympians for the reviews. You both can havz a strawberry! ^^ I'll try my best to continue.**

**...to tellz ya the truth, I thought I would never continue after ch1...I shall now celebratz witha taco partyz! ^/^**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. :D Sorry I haven't been working on this. It's just...such a busy summer D: I've been with family often, the plot bunnies decided to move out, marching band, athletics...ya... Anywayz, I just BARELY decided to look back on the story and a plot bunny knocked on mah door and so here I am \( ^o^)/

I'm very sorry I'm just stalling, but it's about time I let yall know. I wanna thank Chaotic Luna for giving me lots of advice(GRACIAS!~ ;P) and now I seriously wanna change the story. I was...in the moment and into scary stuff at the time and, well, ya ._. So I'll try my best now to do better, but I won't promise I'll be continuing very often. This is the longest story I've EVER written and school is about to start this monday and I have a volleyball game tomorrow. Thank you guys for putting up with reading my story. It you have no idea how much this means to me ^^. I'll be working on this right now


End file.
